A significant portion of the public utilizes marine vessels or other vessels to navigate through bodies of water. It is well known that when doing so, users on those vessels become exposed to solar radiation and other environmental elements. To reduce said exposure, various known methods and devices have been developed to cover users and the vessel itself from said exposure.
Some known marine vessel coverings are designed to cover the entire boat, i.e., for storing, which make them impossible for users to use and enjoy the boat. Those known coverings that do attempt to permit use of the boat also fail to provide effective and efficiency use of the same. Some known covers are permanently installed on the marine vessel, thereby making it difficult to remove and enjoy the open space of the boat if desirable. Furthermore, many of those permanently installed structures decrease user-visibility and aerodynamic properties, providing an unsafe or inefficient design.
Many coverings that are temporary or removable still suffer from many of those disadvantages associated with permanently installed structures, and also require the arduous task of removing the covering from the boat. Specifically, many of these temporary coverings involve unhooking ties of the coverings from various hooks on the boat or unscrewing bolts, screws, or other fasteners from the covering structure and the boat. Further, many of those known removable vessel coverings are substantially rigid and often difficult to both handle and store when they are removed.
Some other known removable coverings are designed to only act as a shade when the boat is in a static state, i.e., not moving. These coverings are very impractical due to the set-up and removal time and because it does not solve the environment element exposure to the user when the vessel is moving, i.e., in a dynamic state. Other known temporary coverings are designed to simply snap onto a corresponding fastener installed on the boat structure, and while they may be relatively easy to remove and store, they are not very easily installed and do not provide adequate space for users that desire to be under the covering. Further, coverings that snap also are not designed to resist forces created while the boat is in the dynamic state. Lastly, these coverings that snap into place also leave portions of the snaps or other fastening means exposed to the viewing public and, when the covering is installed, leaves conspicuous tracks/fasteners, which many users find undesirable.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.